


The Rise of Overlord Vulcan Side-Story: The Mystics

by DarkDragen



Series: The Rise of Overlord Vulcan Series! [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragen/pseuds/DarkDragen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story of Overlord Vulcan: read as you learn about the Mystics, and where they came from. Once you know about them, read about the adventures of a young Mystic-Knight, who goes by the name of Erebus. Read as Erebus goes by doing his everyday duties, when one day it all changes when he was investigating a crime. This crime would change everything, and would lead him on an adventure that’ll change everything, and if he doesn’t resolve the problem, it could end the world as he knows it.</p>
<p>Can Erebus and a small group of Mystics, stop the world ending as they know it, or well they fail and everything as they know it end? Read to find out. Suspects a few twists and turns…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of Overlord Vulcan Side-Story: The Mystics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Whilst this is a Side-Story to Overlord Vulcan, which means it’ll be an original story with many new plots and OCs, they’ll have elements from both Harry Potter and Fairy Tail. 
> 
> I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that’s connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don’t even earn any money from this.
> 
> Neither do I own Fairy Tail any of the characters, plots, spells or anything else that’s connected to the Fairy Tail comic/movies/anime; they all belong to Hiro Mashima and anyone else who connected to anime/movies. I don’t even earn any money from this.
> 
> Warnings: OC Central, Unknown: this is a brand new story to me, a light side story that I never done before with new characters and plots, which means I’m writing this as I go along. All I can tell you is that they’ll be Strong Language and some Violence, other than that I don’t know what will happen. I can also inform you that at times you’ll see parts that you would have seen in the main story. These scenes well only happen if Erebus and Harry are in it together, and important to the plot.
> 
> Author’s Note: This story came about when I was asking for OCs for the main story, I don’t remember who, but they asked about if I would do a side story to add these new OCs so we can see them at least once. After some thought, I decided I would try it out as it would help create background information about the good and bad Mystics that’ll appear in this story.
> 
> For those who don’t like OCs and their background stories, this story is not for you. This story is to write the background information about the OC Mystics that’ll appear in the main story. If you don’t like the idea of this, stop reading now as I won’t take flaming when you know what to expect already. This story is also to try and connect Fairy Tail and Harry Potter Worlds together better, to give Harry a good reason to go to Earthland.

 

**_ (The Beginning!) _ **

_2nd of September 1965:_

 

Our story starts in the year 1965, where we find identical twin sisters running through London. The sisters were Jennifer and Kimberly Carter, they were ten years old, four feet ten inches tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who wore blue stretchy tapered pants paired with patterned sweaters. The only way someone could tell the difference between the two sisters, is that Kimberly had a scar across her left cheek.

 

Jennifer and Kimberly were orphans, and had been living in one of London’s Orphanage since they were three years old. They didn’t know what happened to their parents, or how they ended up at the Orphanage, but they knew that they were found on the doorstep of the Orphanage and have been there ever since. Over the years many other orphans were adopted, but for whenever reason they never did. Over the years, because of the Orphanage not being a good one, and needing to deal with bullies, the quickly learnt to fend for themselves.

 

Now you might be wondering what they were running from? It wasn’t from bullies as you might suspect, but by a strange group of people trying to capture them, and alter their memories so they would forget what they learnt over the years. As over the years the young twins learnt things that many normal people would never learn in their lifetime, and one of the things they learnt was magic being real. Knowing about magic, attracted a group known as the Ministry of Magic, who sent people who were known as Obliviators after them so that they could be made to forget that they knew about magic.

 

But the Obliviators won’t only after them because they knew about the Wizarding World as the Ministry of Magic called it, but also because the twins were able to do magic. Not that able to do magic was a bad thing, but it was because the twins were using magic differently than the Ministry of Magic used… something the girls didn’t understand at the time. As they thought that magic was magic, and there was no set way of using it.

 

It all started when they were five years old, when they learnt that the strange things that were happening around the Orphanage was because of them. When they learnt they were behind the strange going ons at the Orphanage, Jennifer and Kimberly wanted to learn to control these strange powers, so they could look after themselves better, but the problem was they didn’t know how to.

 

So not knowing how to start off from, they decided to read comics to see if they could learn from them, as comics were starting to come out with characters with superpowers. It was the twins hope that they could learn from the comics, as they thought that whoever wrote them knew others like them, and basing the ideas from the people with such powers. Sadly though, when they first read these comics, the comics didn’t really show how to train in the magical arts. In fact, in most of the comics the twins found that people gained their powers in some kind of accident, and were able to use their powers from instinct - something the twins found foolish, as they knew that in real life they would have to train to master such powers.

 

Seeing that the comics wasn’t helping with training as they liked, they looked through them to get ideas from and basically try and do their best to copy the powers if they could. In the first year, whilst they looked at many comics, they tried to look for women/girls with superpowers. As they liked the idea of women/girls having the power instead of men as it normally was like at the time. Sadly there won’t many superpowered women comic characters at the time with powers they liked, and it wasn’t until November 1961 that they finally found a female character they wanted to learn from.

 

The comic was called the Fantastic Four, and it was about four people, Reed Richards, his best friend Benjamin Grimm, and Reed’s sweetheart and fiancée, Susan Storm, and her brother, Johnny, who went into space on some sort of test flight. But they got into a problem when their spaceship encountered a bombardment of cosmic radiation, causing both the mission to be aborted and the craft to crash. When they Emerging from the ruins of the spaceship, they discovered the radiation had mutated their bodies. Reed gained the ability to stretch his body and limbs, Johnny was able to fly and become engulfed in flame, and Sue was able to bend light around her body and become invisible. Ben, on the other hand, gained incredible strength and durability at the cost of being severely disfigured. All four decided to use their powers to better humanity and founded the Fantastic Four.

 

After reading a few of the Fantastic Four comics, Jennifer and Kimberly decided they liked the idea of becoming like the Invisible Girl. As she had the power not only to turn herself, along with other people and things invisible, but she was able to use Psionic Force Fields, to protect and attack people. Because of this the begun to try and see if they could copy Susan Storm’s powers.

 

Seeing that they didn’t know what they were doing, it too two long and hard years to be able to copy a small amount of the Invisible Girl’s powers. They were able to make themselves invisible for a short time, no longer then about five to ten minutes. They would also able to create invisible force-fields like the Invisible Girl could do, to defend themselves. At the time, they were only able to forms barriers that lasted a short time, and form discs that they had limited control over of. Whilst it wasn’t much for two years of work, without any idea what they were doing, to them it was a good start.

 

In fact other than learning the moves of the Invisible Girl, they begun to learn the ability to heal. As one day Kimberly got a broken leg whilst training, and it was thanks to Jennifer who force her magic to fix her sister’s leg, that it was fixed. And because of that, they wanted to learn to heal each other and others. At the moment they could only the basics of injuries, but nothing too major.

 

However, once the comic known as X-Men came out, they wanted to learn another ability, the ability to read minds just like Jean Grey. Whilst telekinetic seemed cool, they had already learning similar skills with using invisible force-fields to push and pull things to them, telepathy would allow them to read minds. Although they didn’t know if there were more like them out there, both Jennifer and Kimberly thought that it would be useful to know telepathy. As it would allow them to find out who meant them harm should they suspect someone, and should they find themselves in a fight, they could learn what their opponent was planning and counter or stop it before their opponent could do it.

 

It was a good thing too, as a few months before 1965, people wearing strange black robes appeared and attacked the town. Then another group of wearing purple robes appeared, to stop the attacks. With them came a group of people with green robes, who claimed to be Obliviators from some place known as the Ministry of Magic, who were there to alter their memories of what really happened. But the Carter Twins escaped before their memories were altered, and because of this, the Obliviators were after them so they wouldn’t tell people what really happened - who thought it was a terrorist attack.

 

But as the months past, the Obliviators soon found out that Jennifer and Kimberly were able to do magic, but not the way their bosses like them to use magic. And so apart for altering what happened all those months ago, the Obliviators were ordered to alter the twins memories of the magic they learnt.

 

As the months past, seeing that the twins haven’t didn’t know how to use their power effectively to fight against whoever was after them, they used their powers to avoid the Obliviators. It was only thanks to their limited control of telepathy that they were able avoid the Obliviators, and should they be tripped by them, the twins used their powers of force-fields to create disks, darts, domes, spheres and barriers, to defend themselves, before turning invisible and made a run for it. But each time the Ministry of Magic sent more people, stronger people, after them.

 

However though, the Carter Twins soon found out that the Obliviators and the Ministry of Magic wasn’t their only problem, there seemed to be another group of people after them. From the buff flashes of their thoughts, the twins found that this group of people were known as Witch Hunters, who hunted people like them and kill them for using magic, as they believe that only God should have the kind of power that they use.

 

So the twins were not only had to avoid the Obliviators, but also these Witch Hunters. So they begun to learn how to fight using their powers, and without. So the following months for them were hard, as they tried to keep a low profile so that they won’t found. But it would all change on 2nd of September 1965.

 

The day started off like any other day for the girls, they went to school like normal, not that they had to seeing that by now they had learnt what they needed from the upper students by using their telepathy. Sure they didn’t have to go, but they didn’t have a place to live and it would be strange for children to live on their own without rising unwanted questions, they stayed at school.

 

But once they finished school though, they walk around London before returning to the Orphanage, or to an abandoned warehouse to train. Today as they walked, Jennifer asked as they got to one of London’s parks, “So what do you want to do today sis? Do you want to train and do you want to go back to the Orphanage?”

 

Kimberly thought about this, sure she would like to train, but she was tired, as school was tiring that day, as they had PE, something that often wore her out. “I would like to go to the Orphanage to get some rest, I’m tired after playing netball today.”

 

“Sure Kim,” Jennifer said with a smile, “I feel a bit tired myself. We can -”

 

But before Jennifer could say more though, there was a huge explosion and then a lot of smoke covering the park. And then they heard someone shout, “Get them men! Get those heathens before they can escape!”

 

It was then that the twins realized what was going on, Witch Hunters had once again found them. However, unlike other times when they had only been three or so well trained people after them, there was a small army of ten Witch Hunters here, with swords and axes inevitable with electronical like blades.

 

The twins barely dodged two axes as they hit the ground, the twins tried to hit them back with their force-field skills, but the attackers were already back in the now thick smoke. So their attacks missed.

 

This line of attack kept going for the next ten minutes, the Witch Hunters would attack from and the Carter Twins would rise their barriers up, before sending force-field disks, darts, domes and spheres, aimlessly into the thick smoke, not knowing if they hit their targets or not. Whatever Jennifer and Kimberly did, these Witch Hunters would counter them within the smoke.

 

They couldn’t even use their telepathy, as there were so many of them - all they could tell from it was that there was at least ten Witch Hunters attacking them. The twins feared that this day would the day they would be captured, or worse they would die.

 

But before the next wave of attacks could happen, they heard someone call out, “Ice Make: Fan!” Then all of a sudden an icy cold wind blew in, blowing away the thick smoke that was preventing the twins doing much in fighting back.

 

For a few moments no one did anything out of shock at what just happened, as everyone looked towards where the cold wind came from, they were shocked at what they saw. They saw a huge fan made from nothing but ice, and next to it was a man standing there was nothing was happening. The man had blue hair and eyes, he was only wearing black jeans, he was barefoot and wasn’t wearing a shirt.

 

Then he clapped his hands together before torching the ice fan, and saying, “Ice Make: Wolf Pack!” Here the fan became a pack of ten ice wolves, and begun to attack the Witch Hunters.

 

This brought the Witch Hunters back to their senses, as they fought off the Ice Wolves with their swords and axes within a few minutes, before they begun to attack the new comer.

 

The shirtless man though was no push over, whilst the Witch Hunters were able to take care of the Ice Wolves easy enough, the blue haired man had other tricks up his sleeves. The Ice User was able other forms of Ice Attacks, the likes of things twins never thought possible - ice weapons and animals were just a few that he used. It was amazing for the girls to watch, the Ice User moved and attacked in ways they could only dream of achieving.

 

It was only matter of minutes before the Witch Hunters retreated from the fight, leaving only the twins and the Ice User. Not knowing who this man was, a friend or foe, Jennifer who was better of the two at reading minds, tried to read the person’s mind. But, when she tried to read his mind, Jennifer was shocked to encounter something new. She wasn’t able to read his thoughts! Sure at times she had difficulties with reading the minds of a few people, mainly of the Obliviators, but in the end she was able to read their thoughts. But with this person though, it was like his mind wasn’t there or something. Also, the man seemed to know what they were doing, with how he was looking at her. That had never happened before to the twins before.

 

“It’s not very polite to try to read someone's thoughts without their permission, young lady,” the man said as he smiled at them, “especially since I just save yours and your sister’s life.”

 

“S - Sorry, sir, it has kinda just gotten into a habit.” Jennifer apologized with an embarrassed blush on her face, “With the Obliviators and those Witch Hunters, we had to be careful. We’ve never came across anybody who knew what we were doing before, nor someone who could completely block us.”

 

“That’s alright dears, with the groups that are after you it is understandable,” the man said with a warm smile, “you had to take care of yourselves. Especially with the skills you have.”

 

“You know.” Kimberly said in shock.

 

“I saw when you tried to fight those Witch Hunters,” the man explained, “I didn’t interfere at first, as I wanted to see if you could handle yourself. But when I saw you couldn’t, I stepped in. I have to say though, I’ve seen a few people with people who trained their magic differently, but never like yours, just simple things really.”

 

“What do you mean train differently?” asked Jennifer, “We just copied our powers from comics we read.”

 

“Well girls, normally people go to magical schools to learn and control their magic,” the man said to the young girls, “but there are a handful like you, who use comics and other mines to train themselves in the use of their magic. Sadly though, half of them would be killed by the Witch Hunters, or have their memories altered of their training so that they don’t remember.”

 

“We came to realize this, but the question we want to ask is why?” asked Kimberly, “Why would anyone want to make people forget about how they train to use their powers?”

 

“I know the answer, but before I tell you can I ask what are your names are please?” asked the blue haired man.

 

“I’m Jennifer, and this is my sister Kimberly.” Jennifer introduced herself and her sister.

 

“Well than Jennifer, let me start by saying that I’m Henry Forrest, and I am what is known as an Ice Mage,” Henry began to explain to the sisters, “which as you guess means I control ice. Next, hmm, I think it’s best I explain that somewhere safer, as the Witch Hunter could come back with back up. If not them, people from Ministry of Magic to see what the high use of magic being used here is about. I’m surprised they aren’t already here, but then again they are getting a bit slow now downs. So if you want to know more, take my hand, and I’ll take you to my safe-house.”

 

_‘What do you think Jen?’_ Kimberly asked through telepathy.

 

_‘I say we go,’_ Jennifer thought back, _‘I want to know more about this Ministry of Magic group and Forrest seems to know about them.’_

_‘But can we trust him?’_ Kimberly asked worriedly.

 

_‘So far he has done nothing to think otherwise,’_ Jennifer reasoned to her sister, _‘and with the skill and powers he shown so far, if he wanted to hurt us he could have by now.’_

 

Seeing that he sister was right, agreed with her sister to go with the Ice Mage, and so Jennifer said, “Fine Mr. Forrest we’ll come with you.”

 

And as the girls took the hand of Henry Forrest and he magical transported them away, Kimberly and Jennifer didn’t know how this little action would change everything. How it would being in a new kind of Magic Users into the world, and alter the fates of so many.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I would like to thank you all for reading the first part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I hope you enjoy the story. To be honest I’m very worried about how you’ll all react to this story, as this story is mainly made up by OCs that I and some of you created, and only show the characters we know and love every now and then. I’ll be honest: I’m worried as I know that many people here do not like OCs, and learning about their backgrounds. So I’m crossing my fingers and hoping that I won’t be getting a lot of flames for this story, but I’m highly betting I will.
> 
> But as I said at the start, I’m writing this so I can write the background information about the OC Mystics that’ll appear in the main story. But there’ll be a few OC Mystics that’ll only appear in this story once or twice, and might be appearing in the main story. I feel that I should do the background information here in this story, so that I don’t take up too much time in the main story to explain about their past. So I hope you enjoy what the story. 
> 
> So once again I would like to thank you all for read, and I hope you’ll take a few minute to leave some feedback to this story. And please, be kind, I don’t want flames saying about this story being full of OCs, I’ve told you, this is about the OCs and their background, if you don’t like this kind of thing, please kindly leave the story and not return. I do not need your flames when you know what this story is about.
> 
> I also would like to inform you all that I’m looking for a Co-Writer to help me write this, to make sure that I’ve written this well and my spellings, grammar and sentence structure are right too. So if you’re interested in helping me to write this side-story please let me know, I’m after someone who can help with coming up with original ideas and plots. Whilst it isn’t important, I’m also after someone who can help come up with new spells for Fairy Tail and Harry Potter. If you think you are that person, and have the time to help me, please let me know.
> 
> So you know, for at least the next five chapters the main characters are going to be Jennifer and Kimberly, so we can see how the Mystics came about and to see what the twins had to do to make it happen. So please bare with me, as I want to do this right, and if you don’t like what I’m doing, please stop reading now.
> 
> Next Time: In chapter of this side story, Kimberly and Jennifer well be learning about the past of the Magical World. They’ll also learn about where Henry comes from too. 
> 
> Name:
> 
> Code-Name: (Depending how I use the character, they might need a code-name, so please think of one.)
> 
> Age:
> 
> Appearance: (If they got an ability to transform to look like something else, tell me what that form looks like.)
> 
> Personality: (As detailed as possible please.)
> 
> History: (Their past, how they got their powers and if they got any family members and such. Every little detail will help me to add the person into the story.)
> 
> Powers: (These can be anything you like as long as they come from comics, films, games and such, as the Mystics are Muggleborns who taught themselves how to use their powers from these things, once they learn that the strange things that happened around them was because of them. Seeing that they have no one to help them, they use comics, films, games and such to master their powers. Please tell me where they got the ideas of their powers from, so I can look them up too - this is important. If they didn’t get their powers from using comics, films, games and such, how did they learn to do what they do. PLEASE, this is really important part, as without this information, I can’t add your character to the story.)
> 
> Strengths/Weaknesses: (What they are good at and what they aren’t, and what weakness do their powers have, if any. Like Harry, seeing he can use fire, he would be weak against water and strong air magic.)
> 
> Alignment: (Good, Evil, Neutral - they do whatever they want for their own gain, they are neither good nor evil.)
> 
> Please if there is anything else you can think of, please add it to the character too.


End file.
